


Dragon's mate

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex, dragon Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor has a claim on Harry and he will protect the small boy at any costs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's mate

Harry trembled as his name as called out, Ron looked at him with shock and anger and looked away from him “HARRY POTTER!” Dumbledore called out, the whispering grew as the 14 year old stood up and trembled his away up to the head master before walking to the door behind him heading down the stairs where the others stood waiting. They all looked up at him each one eyeing him up apart from Viktor Krum who watched with worry. 

Before Harry could even open his mouth Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch rounded on Harry backing him into the corner of the trophy room “What did you do Harry? Did you put your name into the goblet?” Dumbledore asked, as he tighten his grip on the boy’s arm   
“No! I didn’t! I swear to you I didn’t!” Harry yelled as he started to feel his tears well up, Dumbledore backed off and looked at Harry as the teen cried his arm warping around his stomach. He turned to Crouch who stood there with a frown   
“He is too young.” Dumbledore said   
“Hi name came out of the cup he had to enter the games.” 

“No!” Came the loud voice they turned to see Viktor walking over to Harry and warping his arm around the crying boy “He cannot enter.” He said as he held him closer “And he could have not put his name into the cup on his own because his body would not allow it.” He told them   
“Oh and why is that?” Crouch asked   
“Harry is carrying my child.” He told them. The room become quiet the only sounds that was mad was Harry sobbing against the Older Seeker’s chest   
“I don’t believe this.” Dumbledore snapped, he turned to McGonagall “Do the pregnancy spell on him.” He snarled, everyone was shocked at how nasty he become when he started snapping at Harry.

The Scottish woman walked over to Harry and waved her wand at the teen, a blue light lit up around the teen’s stomach and every one stood back part from Viktor who stood there proudly “Harry is pregnant about a month long.” She turned back to the old headmaster and Mr Crouch “He will not be doing the Tournament at all.” She snapped at both of them   
“You’re a month long… that means…”  
“We met before I was about to play for my team.” He told him happily “My dragon called to me telling me this was our mate and we had to have. My dragon is wasn’t going to let him go.” He told them all as he bent down and kissed Harry on the lips.   
“Well that’s that then Mr Potter you can go back to your dorm and do not worry about the Tournament you will not be part of it.” Mr Crouch said “And we will find out who put your name in the cup.”   
“T….Thank you sir.”


End file.
